Wings of a Butterfly
by eaglenation
Summary: When sixteen genetically modified cats, a scientific experiment, escape from the lab they are confined in, they found a Clan like no other. Now, long moons later, these four Clans prosper and grow, until a strange ilness strikes, calling all four Clans to choose their bravest to risk thir lives for the Clans. Follow Archerpaw, Batpaw, Raypaw and Rubypaw as they struggle to survive.
1. Alliances and Intro

**So, I had a dream last night about four cats. One had a mermaid tail, one bird wings, one dragon wings and one butterfly wings. I woke up in the middle of the night, and, for some reason, since I still remembered my dream,I decided to give them names. I named them Mer, Faery, Fade and Bird. Then I had a HUGE inspiration and I was like OMFG THEYRE WARRIOR CATS! So here I am xD**

The three scientists glanced inside the test tubes. Each of the pairs of cats was differently engineered, with different DNA mixes. They wondered what would happen. Of each genetic mix, there were six cats that they had taken from the country side, which had been living together in a strange colony. They wondered what would turn out of these felines.  
What they hadn't counted on was their escape, was for the genetically engineered cats to flee, to run away. Sixteen cats of different mixes, strange and weird. They hadn't counted that these cats were once Clan cats, and that they had not been entirely dead. They had bided their time and escaped. Four marine-cat mixes, four insect-cat mixes, four amphibian-cat-mineral mixes, and four avian-cat mixes. They escaped, and they were never found again.

* * *

**_MerClan_**_**  
**__Cats with webbed paws and tails of fish able to withhold their breath for up to five minutes, live by the ocean, hunt fish, oysters, lobsters and the occasional gull. They're territory comprises of the beach, a small meadow and a small lake. They're camp is on an small island connected to the beach by a path of rocks._

**Leader:**  
Fishstar: black tom with dark brown eyes and a black tail

**Deputy:**  
Turtlepelt: pretty white she-cat with a purple tail  
_Apprentice: Piranhapaw_ _(blue-grey tom with blue eyes and a silver tail)_

**Medicine Cat:****  
**Doplhingrass: black-and-white she cat with paralyzed back legs

**Warriors:**  
Flyingfish: black and white she-cat with blue eyes and a purple tail  
Ripplewater: long-legged grey tom with green eyes and a green tail  
Fisherflight: dark grey she-cat with amber eyes and a golden tail  
Seaheart: tabby white tom with a silver tail  
Waterlily: white she-cat with blue eyes and blue tail.  
Whalesong: black tom with green eyes and a blue tail  
_Apprentice: Rapidpaw_ _(grey tom with orange eyes and a golden tail)_  
Cormorantstep: long-furred grey-and-white tom with blue eyes and a red tail  
Gobytail: small tabby she-cat with amber eyes, missing half her tail  
_Apprentice: Currentpaw (striped brown she-cat with silver eyes and a white tail)_

**Queens:**  
Sunnyeyes: Cream she-cat with yellow tail, mother of Fishstar's kits: Raykit (dark brown she-cat with one lime green and one blue eye and a black-and-white tail), Seakit (black she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail), Deepkit (grey tom with green eyes with yellow tail) and Jetkit (black she-cat with green eyes, huge ears and a silver tail)

**_BirdClan_**  
_Cats with hawk eyes, feathered tails and wings able to glide through the air, hunt birds, eggs, and sometimes snakes. Their territory comprises of a large meadow, a part of the beach, and a part of ShadeClan's forest.__  
_

* * *

**Leader:**  
Eaglestar: white-and-red tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**  
Moonflight: handsome silver tom with orange eyes

**Medicine Cat:****  
**Eggwhisker: white tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Larkpaw (pretty black she-cat with amber eyes)_

**Warriors:**  
Hawkwater: brown and white tom with brown eyes  
Featherpelt: long-furred white tom with green eyes  
Heronwind: silver-and-white tom with amber eyes  
Cardinalflight: long furred red tom with blue eyes  
Oceanfeather: striped orange she-cat  
Songbird: grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Flyingwind: black tom with pale green eyes  
_Apprentice: Whistlepaw (pretty calico she-cat)_  
Stormwing:long-furred grey-and-white tom with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Finchpaw (striped brown she-cat with silver eyes and a white tail)_

**Queens:**  
Peacockstep: beautiful white she-cat, mother to Hawkwater's kits: Batkit (light grey tom with large ears and blue eyes) Canarykit (sandy she-cat with brown eyes)

* * *

**_ShadeClan_**  
_Cats with spines along their backs and spikes on their tails, as well as venomous front teeth that they refuse to use in battle, only for hunting. They hunt snails, mice, snakes, lizards, and sometimes squirrels. Their territory consists of the deeper part of the woods and their camp lies in a crater, surrounded by brambles.__  
_

* * *

**Leader:**  
Snailstar: cream she-cat with red eyes

**Deputy:**  
Wolfhunter: large grey tom with brown eyes  
**  
****Medicine Cat:****  
**Leafshredder: old grey she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Mellowstep (tawny she-cat with green eyes)_

**Warriors:**  
Eeriesong: brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes  
_Apprentice: Giantpaw (grey tom with huge white paws)_  
Swiftfoot: black she-cat with shite spots on her flank  
_Apprentice: Bravepaw (tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
Darkhowler: calico tom with blue eyes  
Crocodilejaw: blue-grey-white tom with green eyes  
Lightface: brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Shadowstalker: white tom with black stripes and dark eyes ringed with black  
Silvermask: silver she-cat with blind blue eyes  
Quickrunner: Long legged brown tom  
Lizardbiter: dark sandy tom with white stripes on his tail  
_Apprentice: Shiverpaw (grey she-cat with white ears and paws, half Siamese)_

**Queens:**  
Stormcrusher: rusty red she-cat, mother to Lizardbiter's kit: Rubykit (large brown tom with red eyes)

* * *

**_FaeryClan_**_**  
**__Small cats with large butterfly wings on their backs and antennae that they use to detect food, they usually have weird pelt colouring, ranging from blue to orange. Naturally peaceful, they hunt butterflies and crickets in addition to mice, voles, and an occasional bird. Their territory rests in the less dense part of the forest, and a part of the meadow._  
**  
****Leader:**  
Shimmerstar: blue she-cat with green eyes and blue wings

**Deputy:**  
Cricketsong: yellow she-cat with amber eyes and orange wings  
**  
****Medicine Cat:****  
**Tawnyflight: young green tom with green eyes and white wings

**Warriors:**  
Morphopelt: pale brown she-cat with blue wings  
Twinklefly: pretty pink she-cat with amber eyes and yellow wings  
Bluesky: lavender tom with orange eyes and white wings  
_Apprentice: Summerpaw (dark blue-and-white tom with green wings)_  
Sunfang: red tom with green eyes and white wings  
Arrowstream: silver tom with blue stripes on his face, red eyes and orange wings  
Citrusbee: sky blue she-cat with black stripes and dark wings  
Flitterwing: silver tom with green eyes and orange wings  
Dawnshadow: creamy white she-cat with purple wings  
Fireflight: black she cat with yellow stripes and white wings  
_Apprentice: Shiverpaw (turquoise she-cat with green wings)_

**Queens:**  
Breezefang: lime green tabby she-cat with white wings, pregnant with Arrowstream's kits: Monarchkit (red she-cat with red eyes with orange wings) Archerkit (purple she-cat with blue stripes on her face, green eyes and silver wings)

**This is the final version of the alliances and the story! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! I'm always open to ideas, and even flames if there's something that wrong xD Hope to get you guys all excited, 'cause I am!**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**My name is Faery, and I was the first.**

I had fifteen other companions. My sister Mer, the one with a fish tail, my brother Shade, the one who is half lizard, my mother Bird, whom they gave wings to, and eleven other that were in the cages with us.

The twolegs shut me in a metal cage and stuck tubes and strange sticks in my body. It hurt, a lot, and my kin had to watch me suffer. I remember waking up with strange things on my back, a pair of soft, silky, fluttery things my mother called wings. She had them too, but hers came later.  
_  
_**I was the first.**_  
_  
All sixteen of us were soon separated away. I was put together with other that had wings like mine. Shade was taken with the lizard-cats and my mother was put with the feathered ones. Mer was put in a strange, smooth container filled with water, with other fish.

They continue to stick us with strange objects and cause us harm. A few of us barely survived. I soon learned to fly with my wings, my feet lifting off the ground.

They then put me with a tom that had wings like mine, but they were orange. In fact, he had a strange pelt coloring. He was yellow with flaming orange paws.  
It felt good to have company, so we became mates.

His name was Pumpkinpelt, and he told me fascinating stories about something called a Clan. He said there was four, all around a lake. He was taken from ThunderClan. I wondered what living in Clans would be like.

One day, I decided I had had enough. I was pregnant with Pumpkinpelt's kits, and my instinct told me to find a better place to live. This was not the place.

Pumpkinpelt was intelligent. He found a way to open our cage doors, and then rescued my sister Mer and her three kits, Stinger, Jackalope and Fish. Soon we rescued everyone.__

**We ran that night.**_  
_We escaped that night.  
The twolegs never found us again.

We had to learn to live with our abominations. Our different types and mixed led us to separate. Mer, Bird, Shade and I decided it would be for the best. We took upon leadership and separated into four Clans like the ones Pumpkinpelt talked about. We named them ShadeClan, BirdClan, MerClan and FaeryClan. There, I gave birth to my two kits, who also had butterfly wings: Pumkinpelt helped me name them Flykit and Beetlekit. They grew to become strong warriors, just like their father.

**My name is Faery, and I lead the butterfly-cats.** I was the first to adopt Clan code I was the first, but this is not my story.

Oh no. This is the story of my descendant, and of the descendants of my mother, brother and sister, one from each Clan.

Because you see, I am long gone. I watch the Clans from above, and I cannot influence them. But there is trouble, and I can see it spread. I know my heir must soon come forth, if they are to help our Clans survive.

**Look!** Below us, in that grass nest, sleeps my great-great-great-great-great granddaughter with her siblings. She's the one with the purple pelt and silver wings. I have chosen her to follow in my footsteps.

Her name is **Archerkit**, after her father. She will be great and intelligent, just like Pumkinpelt, but she will have my determination.

And there! Inside that stone hollow by the sea? That's **Raykit**, Mer's legacy. And past MerClan's boundary, in that deep forest? That's where handsome **Rubykit** sleeps. His sibling all died, and he was left alone, but he doesn't know that yet. And see the cliffs that rise high above the forest? See those flying cats in the distance? My mother's heir **Batkit **sleeps there, his wings folded over his head and his overlarge ears.

Yes, they are the legacies. They will need to save us all, soon.

**But until then, sleep young kits, while you are still worry free.**


End file.
